Jevan Skywalker
by lauryne1225
Summary: Jevan Skywalker est chasseur de prime. Il vit pour protéger son fils, le tenir éloigner d'une chose indescriptible et partout à la fois, qui lui a fait perdre beaucoup trop de personne: la Force. Histoire se passant durant la Trilogie Originel


Le chasseur de prime marchait dans un des nombreux déserts de Tatooine. Ses bottes s'enfoncaient dans le sable moins dense à mesure qu'il approchait du palais de Jabba le Hutt. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux clairs et l'oblige à plisser ses yeux bleus. Son cœur balance entre l'excitation de la futur prime qu'il aura entre les doigts et la nostalgie des lieux. Il lui suffirait de fermer les paupières pour revoir l'enfant qu'il avait un été jour courir dans les dunes aux côtés de son frère. Sa main se posa sur sa sacoche tapant sur le holster à sa ceinture. Il pensa aux colliers de pierre précieuse qui s'y trouvait, il pourrait se faire une fortune avec cette preuve de son meurtre, mais le Hutt proposait bien plus.

L'homme arriva aux portes du palais. Il s'approcha de la petite trappe qui permettait aux gardes de voir l'extérieur. Celle-ci coulissa, laissant apparaitre la figure d'un Gamorréen.

« -Qui vous être ? _Demanda dans un basic hésitant._

-Je suis chasseur de prime, j'ai quelque chose pour le Seigneur Jabba. »

La trappe se referma laissant l'homme seul sous la chaleur écrasante. Mais les portes ne tardèrent pas à se lever. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il remercia le garde et commença à marcher dans les couloirs du palais. Il ne tarda pas à croiser Bib Fortuna, un Twi'lek, second de Jabba.

« -Skywalker, que nous vaux votre visite ? _Dit-il dans sa langue._

-Je viens réclamer une prime. _Répondit le chasseur en tapant sa sacoche._ »

Fortuna lui fit signe de le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se prélassait Jabba, Skywalker ne saurait trouver d'autres termes, il s'offrait le même spectacle habituel. Des danseuses humanoïdes se dandinait, sachant surement que si elle ne plaisait pas, elle finirait dans le ventre du Rancor. En voyant entrer le chasseur de prime, le Hutt leva son petit bras, faisant cesser toute animation.

« - Jevan Skywalker ! Quelle bonne nouvelle m'apportes-tu ? _Demanda le hutt, dans la langue que le chasseur trouvait la plus laide de la galaxie._

-J'ai tué Zol Dra'mek. _Il sortit le collier de la sacoche._ Je vous ai apporté la preuve que tu voulais. »

Jevan s'approcha de l'estrade et tendit le bijou au seigneur Hutt. Ses grands yeux globuleux manifestèrent son émerveillement face aux pierres ornant le collier.

« -C'est parfait chasseur, tu auras ton argent.

-Je vous remercie Seigneur Jabba. »

Bib Fortuna pris la preuve et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes après, une grosse bourse dans les mains. Jevan la soupesa, jugeant s'il semblait y avoir assez. Elle lui semblait plus lourde. Il leva la tête vers Jabba en haussant un sourcil.

« -Le prix est toujours de 30 000 crédits ?

-Il y en a un peu plus, cela devenait urgent que ses jours prennent fin. »

Le châtain acquiesça, c'était une plutôt bonne journée. Il fit son chemin vers la sortie du palais. Aussitôt s'était-il retrouvé dans les couloirs, que la fête avait repris. Il n'y avait bien que pour faire des festivités dans cette galaxie, aussi malsaine qu'elles soient. Palpatine régnait en maitre partout, terrorisant les populations. Les rebellions avaient beau naitre, qui pourrait le terrasser ? Jevan vivait hors de tout ça. Il n'optait pour aucuns camps, il tuait pour gagner sa vie. Loin d'être un travail honnête, mais surement le mieux payé. Il pensa à l'argent qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il avait largement assez pour s'offrir quelques vacances, si l'on pouvait dire cela. Au moins quelques jours avec son fils. Il s'accorda mentalement sur cette idée.

Skywalker rejoignit finalement le sable et la chaleur. Il pouvait déjà voir son vaisseau au loin. Un vieux cargo, mais qu'il commençait à apprécier. L _'Etoile_ , c'est Kyle qui l'avait nommé ainsi. Un sourire illumina son visage en se rappelant l'excitation de son fils à l'idée de pouvoir lui-même choisir le nom du vaisseau. Qu'il lui manquait, mais il était en sécurité et cela primait sur tout.

Jevan entra dans le vaisseau et en rien de temps il le fit décoller. Il ne survola le sol que d'une centaine de mètre avant d'atterrir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il descendit lentement la rampe, observant le paysage. Une maison au beau milieu du sable. Sous ses yeux se rejouaient une scène vieille de dix-neuf ans exactement.

 _En entendant un vaisseau se poser, Jevan sortit en courant de la petite maison. Il courut vers une silhouette encapuchonnée. L'inconnu s'arrêta devant le jeune homme, portant un bébé._

 _« -Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda une autre voix. »

 _Jevan sursauta et se retourna vers son frère part alliance, Owen._

« - _Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi, un ami de Anakin Skywalker._ Déclara l'homme. _Cet enfant est le sien, Anakin a été tué, la mère est morte en couche. Je vous ramène l'enfant, Luke Skywalker, vous saurez vous en occuper mieux que moi. »_

 _Jevan regardait Obi-Wan totalement déboussolé. Anakin était mort ? Impossible, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Owen prit le bébé, remerciant l'homme. Il s'éloigna, rejoignant son épouse, laissant Skywalker et Kenobi seul._

 _« -Anakin ne peut pas être mort._ Dit doucement Jevan avant de relever la tête. _Mon frère était l'élu !_

 _-Ce n'est pas si simple. Considère ton frère comme mort._ Dit avec peine le barbu.

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Anakin a basculé du côté obscur._ Soupira-t-il. _J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher ! Mais il était trop tard. Padmé Amidala a donné naissances à ton neveu, et ta nièce…_

 _-Que leurs est-il arrivées ?_

 _-Padmé est morte en couche et le destin de ta nièce est entre les mains de la famille Organa d'Alderaan. Il nous fallait les séparer, ton frère ne doit pas savoir qu'il a eu des enfants. »_

 _Obi-Wan posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du cadet Skywalker. Jevan leva ses yeux bleu et humide vers lui. C'était tout un monde qui s'effondrait. Il avait perdu sa mère et maintenant son frère._

 _« -Personne ne doit savoir que ton frère est Dark Vador. »_

 **Woh, je suis tellement heureuse de vous présenter cet OC. Je tiens beaucoup à Jevan, ses aventures sont un préquel à une histoire durant l'episode 7 qui suivra plusieurs OC dont son fils, Kyle Skywalker. Ouiiiii ça ressemble à Kylo, mais j'aime ce prénom :'(.**

 **Bref, Jevan est bien le frère d'Anakin, enfin plutôt demi-frère. Parce que le monsieur contrairement à Ani a un père. Aller j'en dis pas plus, vous en apprendrez bien assez plus tard ;).**

 **Hésitez pas à commenter et à suivre l'histoire ! Vous pouvez faire un tour sur mon compte j'ai d'autre fic' qui pourrait vous plaire :).**


End file.
